Perseguidos por fan
by toaneo07
Summary: duncan y gwen son perseguido por fans hiteriscos y deciden ir al hogar de duncan y hay tienen una de otras tardes alocadas que poseen esta contenido sexual.advertidos


**HOOOOOLLLLLA gente aquí esta toaneo su gran autor…bueno pues le iba a decir que ya hace mucho tiempo quise hacer un fic de DXG ya que se hizo oficial la pareja (yeahhhhh XD) y bueno soy alguien que me gusta unir mi fic con la historia real para hacerla digamos mas practica bueno dejando un lado tanta blablá que comience…así niños no vean esto…..aunque bueno quien el manda meteré a leer esto ¬¬.contiene lemmon.**

Era una tarde de otoño, en un pequeño parque se encontraba una joven de uno 16 años, tono de piel claro, con cabello negro con mechones azul oscuro ,llevaba una chaqueta negra con detalles de color verde oscuro ,se trataba de la mismísima gwen que estaba en una especie de cita con el delincuente mas famoso de Canadá ,Duncan.

-se esta demorando –dijo gwen para si misma, ha estado esperando al joven durante ya 30 minutos, y ella no era la que poseía una buena paciencia

-tranquila dulzura, solo tuve unos contratiempos-dijo Duncan apareciendo detrás de la gótica, sobresaltando a la chica por el susto que le dio el joven-jejejej te asuste?

-no, como crees-dijo gwen tratando de ocultar el suceso-Duncan, porque te demoraste?

-dulzuras, sabes bien que no la tengo fácil con todas esas fan de courtney que me atacan, me costo mucho trabajo conseguiste esto-dijo Duncan sacando una rosa artificial de color negra, gwen deja de un lado su frustración y adopta una personalidad amistosa, toma la rosa gustosa y le da un beso en la mejilla al chico, este sonrió victorioso y tomo asiento juntos a ella ,se encontraba en una banca cerca de un pequeño lago que tenia el parque ,Duncan vio el lago y le pareció el lugar perfecto para tener su ``primera cita´´ con gwen-ahh….yo te que quería traer un ramo entero ,pero últimamente me han atacado mucho ,quien diría que courtney tuviera fan?

-jejejej pero bueno no hablemos de ella, pasémoslo bien te parece-dijo gwen acercándose al chico, este sonríe con picardía, ya que sabia a donde iba todo eso, Duncan iba acercando su rostros con lo de gwen, cuando estaban a punto de besarse ,un disco (o fristby lo k sea ¬¬) choca con la parte trasera de Duncan causando que este se concentraran en el golpe ,gwen después de abrir lo ojos ya que no recibió el beso de Duncan vio que este se estaba sobando en la zona del daño-Duncan estas bien?

-si no fue nada dulzura pero….-dijo Duncan viendo de donde vino el disco y noto varias chicas murmurando varias cosas y unos tipos que le hacían compañía ,Duncan los analizo por un momento hasta que…-hay no….T_T

-hay no que?-pregunto gwen un poco intrigada ,Duncan aun si darle tiempo para contestarle ,tomo la mano de la Gótica y la hizo que corrieran del lugar ,gwen no puso resistencia por la acción del chico pero quería saber que sucedía ,gwen volteo un poco la vista y no le gusto lo que vio –no otra vez….ES LA QUINTA VEZ DE ESTE MES QUE NOS PERSIGUEN

-YA LO SE PERO COMO YA TE DIJE NO ES CULPA MIA QUE COURTNEY TENGA FANS-grito Duncan quien tomo a gwen y la cargo con su brazos ,mientras eran perseguido por el revoltoso grupos de fans de courtney con carteles todo incluido ,quienes perseguían a la pareja ,cada unos por diferente razones¬ ¬

-VIVA EL DXC ABAJO EL DXG –gritaban algunos fans, otro agitaban las banderas donde tenían añ pobre Duncan en una X roja, Duncan solo emprendió su camino juntos a gwen, esto llegaron a la casa de Duncan, que por suerte no había nadie ahí, estos respiraban agitadamente por la terrible persecución

-Ahhhh ahora que Duncan?-pregunto malhumorada, mientras Duncan tomaba una lata de cola de la nevera del lugar

-tranquila eso no es mi culpa, además tanto a mi como a ti esos fan nos han molestado, recuerdo aquella vez que no atacaron unos fan de trent no ¬¬-dijo Duncan con un eje de reproche

-bien ¬¬ nadie tiene la culpa –dijo sarcásticamente gwen, después dio un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse-entonces nuevamente no tendremos una cita y yo que quería ir a ver masacre con sierra 3

-si pero puedo conseguirla en DVD dulzura…pero si quieres hacemos otra cosa-dijo Duncan con un tono de sensualidad, gwen se sorprendió un poco pero ya sabia a que se refería

-Duncan en serio ahora?-dijo gwen con un tono juguetón mientras el joven se le acerca al cuello de la gótica y comienza a darle pequeño besos ,con lo cuales gwen comenzó a sentir pequeña corrientes de excitación ,pero trataba de no hacerlos notar

-vamos dulzura, sabes bien que te gusta –dijo Duncan viéndola a los ojos para darle un profundo y apasionado beso, con lo cual la gótica después de unos momento comenzó a corresponderle ,después de unos besos Duncan sonrió triunfante al ver sonrojada a gwen ya que se le notaba por su tono de piel, lentamente Duncan acerca sus labios al cuello de la chica y comienza a besarlo de una forma cariñosa y sensual al mimo tiempo

Mientras gwen comenzó a gemir por lo bajos, Duncan comienza a masajearle la espalda con su mano a un ritmo sensual lo que hacia que subiera el calor a la gótica, Duncan se deleitaba con lo gemido que daba gwen y este quería intensificar las cosas pero gwen de un momento a otro posa su mano en la mejilla de Duncan para que lo viera

-que sucede no te gusto?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente

-no seas tonto, solo que mejor vamos a tu cuarto, no te parece?-dijo gwen con un tono sensual que convenció a Duncan ,estos se dirigieron a la habitación del chico ,cuando entraron y pusieron cerrojo a la puerta ,Duncan tomo de la cintura a la gótica y la llevo directamente a la cama ,por lo cual gwen solo rio un poco por tal acción-vaya no sabia que me desearas tanto

-claro dulzura, si eres muy irresistible-dijo Duncan riendo un poco, para después comenzar quitándole el abrigo a la chica, después de unos momentos se quitaron básicamente casi todas la prendas que usaban en exceso, quedando Duncan en un pantalón y gwen con una camisa negra y un short esto se quedaron mirando por unos momentos para contemplar al otro-lo dijo de nuevo…..eres muy irresistible

-ahhh Duncan-dijo gwen uniendo sus labios con los del chico, esto nuevamente iniciaron las caricias que hacia que la intensidad del momento aumentara, Duncan comenzó a besar el cuello de gwen a la vez dándole unos leve mordiscos, gwen solo le acariciaba su cabello, desordenado el corte de Duncan, a la vez con una mano acariciaba sensualmente la espalda de Duncan

mientras este se deleitaba con la aroma de la gótica poco a poco la caricias se habían vuelto mas atrevidas de parte de ambo jóvenes ,Duncan lentamente le quita la camisa a gwen dejando descubierto sus pechos ,con lo cual Duncan le planta un beso profundo a gwen en los labios mientras este con una mano comenzó a jugar con unos de los pechos de la gótica ,gwen entre cortado gemía por el placer que le daba el chico ,Duncan bajo su cabeza para posar sus labio en unos de los pezones de gwen ,este con cuidado comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo seductoramente ,gwen solo se limitaba a gemir y a acariciar el cabello de Duncan

Duncan sigilosamente le arrebato el short a gwen claro que esta se dio cuenta ,pero le encanto como lo había hecho gwen toma su rostro y lo acerca al suyo para darle un beso apasionado y profundo ,mientras usaba eso como distracción le quito el pantalón ,con lo cual Duncan sonrió y aumento la intensidad del beso, duraron unos minutos así y Duncan se canso de tanto esperar pero debía darle algo de placer a gwen antes de comenzar con el acto ,este bajo lentamente dejando unos besos por el estomago de gwen ,después de arrebatarle la pantis negra de la chica ,acerca su rostro y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la chica ,esta gemía de placer por la acción del joven

Duncan sonrió victorioso y comenzó a lamer en circulo lo que causo que gwen se aferrara a la cama con sus manos mientras arqueaba su espalda por el placer que tenia en ese momento ,Duncan llevo una de su manos a la zona sexual de la chica y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarlo dándole placer a la gótica ,esta disfrutaba la experiencia que le estaba dando Duncan y trataba de contener lo gemidos causado por este ,Duncan rio por lo bajo y siguió con su labor ,después de unos momentos gwen no lo pudo contener mas y dio un gemido de placer combinado con sensualidad ,pues había tenido su primer orgasmo

-ahhh…estuvo….genial… -dijo entre cortado la chica con un rubor en su rostro

-jejeje y aun no termino-dijo Duncan besando a gwen, mientras esta le correspondía con pasión, Duncan se quita su ultima prenda y cubre a los 2 con la sabana de la cama, después este se separa para ver a la chica-dulzura ,seguimos?-pregunto Duncan con amabilidad

gwen simplemente rodea su cuello con su brazos y le da un beso para que continuara ,Duncan lentamente posa su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la chica ,este lo mueve con lentitud dándole un poco mas de placer a gwen que solo se limitaba a gemir ,Duncan no se pudo contener mas y de un movimiento brusco entro su miembro a la intimidad de la chica esta da un grito de placer y después monta una de sus piernas alrededor de la caderas del chico ,para incitarlo a seguir ,Duncan comienza a moverse lentamente mientras su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, mientras gwen gemía y le daba uno que otros beso en el cuello de Duncan ,después las embestidas comenzaron a tomar un poco mas de velocidad ,gwen ya daba gemidos que se escuchaba por todo el cuarto mientras Duncan besaba su cuello y se deleitaba con el aroma que poseía la gótica ,llegaron al tal punto que las embestida pasaron a de ser rápidas ,ahora eran fuertes ,estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y Duncan deseaba que fueras mas placentero ,así que tomo a gwen por la espalda y la levanto quedando esta sentada en sus piernas mientras esta se aferro a su cuello con sus brazos mientras daba las ultimas embestidas ,hasta que no pudieron contenerlo mas y llegaron finalmente al clímax donde dieron mutuamente un sonoro gemido de pasión ,sensualidad y placer

Después de unos segundos Duncan bajo a gwen y la acostó lentamente mientras se acomodaba junto ella mientras recuperaba el aliento poco a poco, este se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso por lo cual esta lo toma de buena manera

-bien dulzura, al menos no tenemos al uno al otro-dijo Duncan sonriéndole a la chica

-si mejor para ti, ahhh Duncan en serio cuando tendremos una cita de verdad?-pregunto gwen aferrando su cuerpo con el del chico bajo la fina sabana que lo cubrían

-lo intentaremos mañana vale-dijo Duncan dándole un beso en la frente a la chica-espero que lo fans nos moleste de nuevo jejejeje-pensó Duncan sonriendo orgulloso

-Duncan porque sonríes?-pregunto gwen arqueando una ceja ,Duncan se pone nervioso

-ah nada U_Uu-dijo Duncan cerrando los ojos

-pervertido jejeje-pensó gwen sonriendo para cerrar los ojos y quedar dormida juntos al chico-punk

Al día siguiente intentaron nuevamente ir a ver una película pero nuevamente los fan los persiguieron y tuvieron que refugiarse en la casa de uno de ellos y como era costumbre se desahogaban mutuamente….

**Fin**

**Hola gente fanáticas (y fanáticos creo) del DXG he hecho este fic para dar un tributo a esta pareja aunque el contenido sexual no se si me quedo bien….porf x no piensen que soy un pervertido x escribir esto, solo hice y ya ¬¬**

**Dejen comentario si le gusto**

**Bye**


End file.
